Switched!
by Van 'n' Kim
Summary: Amidamaru: It's not fair! Yoh: There, there... Amidamaru: I have a SLACKER for a GHOST!
1. What the!

Van: Hi! This is my first Shaman King fic!

Kim: She's been talking about it.

Van: (hits Kim) Anyway, I've only saw the dubbed version of Shaman King so bear with me.

Kim: (Stares at the lawyers) We DON'T own anything I swear.

Switched!

It is once said that a promise could never be broken. A pair of good friends created a vow of friendship promising that one day, one of them will become Shaman King.

A young warrior stood in Funbari hill waiting. The warrior sighed. It was so much like his friend to be quite late. The warrior straightened his brown shirt as a samurai ran toward him.

Amidamaru: Hey! Mosuke! I finally received my guardian ghost!

Mosuke: That's great! Me too!

Amidamaru: (straining for a look) Where is he?

Mosuke: Oh! (Shifts nervously) Wh-Why don't you show yours?

Amidamaru: (laughs) Um… Well you see…

Something springs out from behind Amidamaru and before he could do anything, it leaps behind Mosuke.

Thing-or-person-you-don't-know: Manta! (Hugs Manta) Manta, it's been years! How've you been? It was so BOR-ING!

Manta: Gah! Yoh! Down, down! (struggles) It's great to see you, but come on!

Amidamaru: (sweat drops) that's why.

Mosuke: (sweat drops) I see what you mean. (notices a little girl that oddly looks like a mainutian) Oh Kororo! How've you been?

Kokoro: (grins) Kororo koro koro ko! (kororo translator: Nothing much. I am just training!) Koro koro ko ko! (kororo translator: And I'm going to win!

Amidamaru: Um… What? (sweatdrops)

Mosuke: Humph! And who is your guardian ghost?

Kororo: Koro koro koro! (Kororo translator: I thought you'd never ask!)

A blue haired ghost swoops down on his snow board splashing snow on everybody except Kororo.

Kororo: Ko ko KORO KORO! (kororo translator: Guys, meet HOROHORO!)

Horo: Yoh! Manta! (leaps at both of them) It's great to see you again! I thought I'd never see you guys! And with Pilika in the after life! WAH! (river tears)

Mosuke: (surprised) One of the Ainu?

Amidamaru: (mouth hangs open) No fair…

Amidamaru dodges out of the way as an attack barely missed him. He turned to find a weird green lizard-looking man grinning evilly holding a wooden sword.

Weird-looking-lizard-man: Heh heh heh… It is I, Tokagero! I've come with a vengeance, Amidamaru!

Mosuke: (points) You know him?

Amidamaru: (thinks for a moment) Nope.

Tokagero: What! (enraged) It is I, Tokagero! I have come for revenge ever since you… Ever since you, Amidamau… Ah! I don't even remember what it was!

Everybody falls back with sweatdrops.

Tokagero: (turns infuriated) But still! You've ruined me for the last time, Amidamaru! Now face the wrath of Tokagero!

Mosuke: (points) You sure?

Amidamaru: Hey! I can't remember every low bandit!

Tokagero: Don't ignore me! Now witness my guardian ghost! Rio! Spirit ball form!

Yoh: What the!

Manta: Rio!

Mosuke: Manta, you know this spirit?

Manta: Rio used to be a gang leader before he died. One the most feared too.

Amidamaru: That's not fair! Kokoro got the Ainu and Tokagero got a gang leader, but look at me! A slacker! (river tears)

Mosuke: (joins Amidamaru) I know how you feel my friend, I've got an undersized Webster!

Yoh: (grinning) There, there… (pats Amidamaru's back)

Manta: (does the same) Yeah, we… Hey! Who are you calling Webster! (angry at Mosuke)

Tokagero: Are you even paying attention! Get up and fight!

Rio: Perhaps it's time for a little persuasion!

Tokagero begins an assault which causes Amidamaru to reflexively dodge every single attack. Amidamaru reached for his katana, but Tokagero knocks it away whacks Amidamaru with the butt of his wooden sword. As Tokagero launch a final assault, Amidamaru's ghost swiftly floated in front of him.

Yoh: Hey Rio! Remember me! (waves arms) It's me, Yoh!

Rio: (surprised) Master Yoh!

Yoh nods and Rio stops bonding with Tokagero and flew straight to Yoh.

Rio: Master Yoh! It's so good to see you! (river tears)

Manta: (sweat drops) Oh yeah, now I remember! Rio used to be a shaman apprentice!

Amidamaru: (looks at Yoh with new admiration) For Yoh?

Manta: No, for the itako Kyouyama Anna.

Amidamaru and Mosuke fell back.

Kim: (stares) Does Kororo actually says Kororo?

Van: (worried) I don't know. Well if she doesn't, then I'll fix it. R&R! Thank you!

Kim: By the way, the beginning seems too serious!

Van: Well… Yeah… But it will get better!


	2. Chapter 2

Switched! Ch 2

Tokagero growled. Apparently Amidamaru was smart enough to know of Ryu's weaknesses including past friendships. Well, he expected no less from his foe.

Tokagero: (shouts) Ryu! We're leaving now!

As Ryu came to his side, Tokagero smirked.

Tokagero: There now is that so hard? (turns to Amidamaru menacingly) You may have defeated me this time, but you'll never defeat me at the Shaman tournament! Muahahahahahahaha-(Cough!Cough!Hack!Cough!)

Amidamaru and Mosuke and their spirits sweatdropped as Tokagero and his ghost left.

Tokagero: (yelling) You haven't seen the last of Tokagero! I will have my revenge on you Amidamaru!

Ryu: (thinking) Sheesh, will he ever shut up? All he does is yak and yak!

Trey and Kororo got out of their hiding place behind the tree. Trey shook his head amazed while Kororo breathed a sigh of relief.

Kororo: Ko! Ko ko roro. (Kororo translator: Man! That guy scared me.)

Trey: (laughs) Come on! A boasting huge lizard like that can't be scary.

Kororo: (annoyed) Ko, koro koro ko ko. (kororo translator: Yeah, but the lizard part is.)

Amidamaru: There, you see Yoh? We've got plenty of competitors in the tournament like Tokagero! You can't be lazy! We have to train more in order to ensure our victory!

Yoh: Aw shucks, Amidamaru, don't worry. Deep down, Tokagero's a nice guy that I'll bet he'll let us move onto the next round! (grins)

Amidamaru, Mosuke, and Manta all fell back at this stupid response.

Manta: Come on Yoh. Even you know the competition's going to be fierce. I mean, even Trey and Kororo knows that.

Yoh: Oh yeah. (pause, then suddenly grins again) Then I guess we're doomed!

Amidamaru, Mosuke, and Manta all fell back once more.

Yoh: (laughs) Kidding! No, seriously, you gotta relax, Amidamaru. I'm really sure we'll pull through, don't you?

Amidamaru was amazed by Yoh's confidence in their victory and realized that at times like these, his ghost didn't seem too laid back.

Kororo: Ko, ko ko koro koro, ko koro ko koro ko. (Kororo translator: Well it's all been great and all, but Trey and I gotta go.)

Trey floated over to his friends quickly and gave them a HUGE bear hug.

Trey: (crying waterfalls) GOODBYE GUYS! THE NEXT TIME WE'RE GONNA MEET, IT WON'T AS FRIENDS, SO GOOD LUCK! (bawls)

Kororo took her ghost with her annoyed and embarrassed at Try's behavior and left waving at her two buddies.

Amidamaru: (sighs) What will I do? At least your ghost isn't a slacker!

Mosuke: (jaw drops) What! Manta can hardly defend himself! He can't handle any kind of sword and he doesn't even know how to aim with an arrow or use a ninja weapon!

Amidamaru: Well, you can't really do any of that either.

Mosuke: And what is that supposed to imply? (annoyed)

Yoh: Well, It just means that you and Manta are meant for each other. (laughs)

Mosuke & Manta: (simultaneously) What! No way!

Amidamaru and Yoh laughed heartily.

Yoh: See? You even agree with each other!

Amidamaru suddenly drew his katana and swung it behind him only to have it met with a kwan-dow. (Van: Did I spell that right?) He smirked at the newcomer.

Amidamaru: It's great to see you, Bason.

Van: Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I'm sorry that it took so long, and I'll work on the next chapter as fast as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Switched! Ch.3

Yoh: What! There's more!

Amidamaru: I thought this story's dead!

Ren: Of course it should continue! I just arrived!

Manta: (sighs) Here we go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh: REN! Ren it's you! (Surprised)

Manta: You died too?

Ren: Of course I died! Otherwise I wouldn't be here would I?

Amidamaru: Bason, your skills really improved!

Bason: As yours, Amidamaru.

Mosuke coughed a little.

Amidamaru: (quickly) Oh yes! This is Mosuke, my best friend.

Bason: Best friend?

Everyone stared as Bason turned from a warrior to a chibi in seconds.

Bason: And I thought I was your best friend! (Cries)

Ren: (annoyed) Oh get a hold of yourself!

As Amidamaru comforted his friend, the conversation turned to Ren.

Yoh: So, Ren, how was it that you died?

Ren: Ha! Such a stupid question! I died nobly of course!

Bason: (still depressed) He died in a football field.

(Kim: What the heck!)

Yoh, Manta, and Mosuke laughed hysterically.

Yoh: A-A **football **field!

Mosuke: (gasp) Was it the quarterback! (gasp)

Manta: Or did you get crushed?

The three bursted into more hysterical laughter while Ren blushed in embarrassment. Amidamaru even laughed a little.

Amidamaru: So that's it? You were crushed?

Bason: (sighs) No. When the football landed in his arms, naturally the other players began to tackle, but, sadly his heart gave way.

Yoh: A…

Mosuke: Heart…

Amidamaru: Attack?

Manta: I thought you weren't afraid of anything! Sorry, but a heart attack!

Amidamaru joined in with the others while Ren angrily crossed his arms.

Ren: Ha ha. Very funny. How did you two die anyways?

Yoh: I ate too many cheeseburgers.

Manta: There was a conspiracy in my dad's corporation. I was poisoned.

Ren: That's it huh? (annoyed)

Both ghosts: (nods) Yup.

Ren rushed at Yoh shaking him with every word.

Ren: You think **CHEESEBURGERS **are better than my death!

Yoh: Relax Ren.

Bason: (finally cheers up) So why are you all staying here?

Amidamaru: We're waiting for the comet to signal the start of the tournament.

(Van: I was really tempted to type 'the end of the world'.)

Bason: I see.

Ren: Bason and I have trained perfectly hard. We're going to win this tournament and I-, I mean Bason, will become Shaman King.

Yoh: (claps hands) Boy, Ren, you still haven't changed!

Manta: Yoh and Amidamaru have been training to be in synch with each other. They've gone to a level I've never seen before!

Ren: Mm. And what about you, Manta? You and your shaman have gone beyond spirit unity, right?

Manta and Mosuke sweatdropped.

Ren: Right?

Manta: Um, Sure? (nervous)

Mosuke: Actually we can't decide what weapon is best fit for us.

Ren: What!

Manta and Mosuke dropped heads at the sound of Ren's cackle.

Manta: Ok; we get it, we get it!

Ren: You better hurry quick. The tournament's starting after all.

Manta: We will.

Yoh: well anyway, Ren, good luck !

Ren: Hm. You should wish yourself that! You need it!

Bason: Amidamaru, you have been my best friend and rival. Good luck to you and your guardian ghost. And you too Mosuke. Best wishes to you.

As Bason got up and began to leave, a huge light appeared. The vast comet flew across the sky.

Bason: It begins.

Amidamaru: Yes, the tournament has begun.

Mosuke: And…Now what do we do?

Bason: (Sweatdrop) Good question.

Amidamaru: Um, I guess we, er…

3 arrows stab the shamans. Each one states how they don't know what to do.

Yoh: And there you have it!

Manta: Really, Yoh what do we do next?

Yoh: Wait and see!

Ren: Wait for what?

Yoh : Something's bound to happen sooner or later!

After a few hours of waiting, Yoh broke down.

Yoh: (whining) Okay, **now** I don't know what to do…

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------

Yoh: Ever wondered how Amidamaru and I met?

Amidamaru: Yoh! We've already agreed not to discuss the topic.

Yoh: No we didn't. Anyway, it was such a great time, it has to be destiny!

Amidamaru: Now look here, Yoh! I never agreed to this partnership in the first place!

Yoh: Yeah you did! When Anna tortured me!

Amidamaru: It was in a moment of hurry! Look, I wanted a strong ghost and instead I got you!

Yoh: Tune in next time on Switched!


End file.
